helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruu Maya
Ruu Maya '(茹玛雅) was born November 5,1992.Ruu is a former fifth generation member of Happy Jikan.She joined Happy Jikan June 30,2005,alongside Yin Lu.After graduating from Happy Jikan in 2007,she moved back to China and became an actress. History 2005 May 30,Ruu participated in Happy Jikan's fifth generation auditions.June 30,it was revealed that Ruu had passed the auditions,and was one of the two fifth generation members of Happy Jikan.Ruu's debut single under Happy Jikan was Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai!. August 14~20,Ruu was featured in the Hello!Project stage play "Hello!Town".There was a vote to see who would play the five main characters,and Ruu made first place. 2006 In March 2006,she joined the Happy Jikan sub-unit "Chuugaku no Yoru".She was featured in the sub-unit's only single,"FRIENDLY RIVALRY". 2007 January 10, during the HAPPY JIKAN~SADAI SHOUHI~ Concert 2007,Ruu Maya,along with Cheng Jingfei and Yue Yuanjun,announced her graduation.This was her message: ''Spending one and a half years in Happy Jikan was really fun.It was honestly an experience that all young female fans should try.But,I want to be an actress now.I think,that if I was to be an actress and an idol,I wouldn't be able to work alot.It would almost be impossible!So,I am going back to Shanghai and pursueing a career as an actress.If you are a RuMa fan,please support me all the way!Thank you guys for everything. February 11,Ruu offcially graduated from Happy Jikan. June 12,Ruu got her first job as an actress,being featured in the Chinese TV Drama "Nǐ de yuànwàng".It ran from June 16,2007 until July 21,2007. 2008 February 16,Ruu oficially joined the Chinese acting school Leung & Yuen Acting School. 2011 In a blog post,Zhou Jia congratulated Ruu on graduating from the school,indicating that she had graduated from the school sometime around 2011. 2013 June 12,Ruu was invited to join the Chinese acting group CHINESE CHECKERS.Ruu accepted the offer,and now is a current actress under the group. Profile *Name: Ruu Maya (茹玛雅) *Nicknames: RuMa,RuuRuu *Birthplace: Qingyuan,Guangdong,China *Birthdate: November 5,1992 (age 20) *Bloodtype: B *Hello! Proejct Status **06-30-05: Member **06-30-05: Happy Jikan Member **02-11-07: Graduated *UP FRONT PROMOTION Status **06-03-05: Member **02-11-07: Retired *Former Happy Jikan Color: ' Silver ' *Favorite Fashion Brand: CÉLINE *Favorite Colors: Green & Black *Ruu's Rule: Don't interrupt others while they are speaking! *Favorite Hello!Project Groups: Happy Jikan,Y.okatta & Berryz Koubou *Favorite Hello!Project Members: Chen Jingfei,Natsuyaki Miyabi,Tokunaga Chinami & Ogawa Saki *Favorite Quote: Follow your own Dreams! *Happy Jikan Tenure: 1.5 years *Hello!Project Groups **Happy Jikan (2005-2007) **Chuugaku no Yoru (2006) *Other **CHINESE CHECKERS (2013-present) Works Theater *2005.08.14~20 Hello!Town *2006.08.11~13 Chuugaku no Yoru no Stage Play! *2007 ME Part I *2008 ME Part II *2009 ME ~The World Finale~ *2010 The Story of Biyu ~Stories from her Diary~ *2011 The Story of Ehuang ~Stories from her Mind~ *2012 The Story of Huian ~Stories from her Past~ *2013 Xióngmāo xiānshēng *2013 SIR GREEN Movies *2012 The Stories of Brave Girls ~Moving on to the Future!~ T.V Dramas *2007.06.16-07.21 Nǐ de yuànwàng *2011.03.04-08.17 Zhōngguó Chá Discography Happy Jikan #Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai! (Debut) #Shiawasena Chirstmas #DIFFERENT #Dakara? #Honto No Watashi (Last) Chuugaku no Yoru #FRIENDLY RIVALRY (Debut & Last) Trivia *Ruu has the shortest tenure of a Happy Jikan member,only being a member for 1.5 years and only being featured in five singles before her departure. *On 2ch,there were several arguements starting due to her short ammount of time in Happy Jikan,but after other fans reassured them about other members who had short tenures,such as Fukuda Asuka and the former Hello!Project group Sheki-Dol,the arguements ceased. *During her time in Happy Jikan,she became close with Yin Lu. *On her twitter,she stated that she is a fan of Natsuyaki Miyabi,Tokunaga Chinami & Ogawa Saki. *She looked up to Chen Jingfei.Coincidently,they graduated from Happy Jikan at the same time. *Even after her graduation,she was often praised for her acting skills by Tsunku. *When a new Happy Jikan generation joins,Ruu attends their debut concert to "check on them". *She has a pet kitten named "Happy-chan". *On '''HappyTaimu~,Ruu admitted her obsession for children shows. *She never attended a Morning Musume nor S/mileage concert before. *When she went to a Y.okatta concert,after all the perfomances,she went to go meet the members backstage. *Ruu was known for dying her hair various types of color.The color she dyed her hair the most is Honey Blonde. *When she was five years old,she sprained her ankle tapdancing, *When Ruu was younger,she used to be on a tapdancing team.But after auditioning for Happy Jikan,she had to leave the group. Category:Happy Jikan Fifth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Members Category:2005 Debuts Category:2007 Departures Category:Gray Member Color Category:Actresses